A New Direction A New Purpose
by tazspaz
Summary: Harry and Ginny are transported to a different universe by a fluke curse. Different kind of magic and powers, new friends, new enemies. Alternate Seventh year, HBP did not happen. Crossover with Slayers. HG
1. Chapter 1

Alternate seventh year fiction. "The Half-Blood Prince" did not happen in this timeline, just a lot of the same guerilla warfare that Voldie and his cronies are famous for. This is a crossover with the anime Slayers as well as an alternate universe from the fifth year on. There is a slight gore warning for the first chapter (Perhaps in later ones as well if I am in the mood). This story has humor, action, tragedy, suspense, romance, and other stuff so enjoy. If you like this story please leave a review, if you don't like it or have a suggestion please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. The last person who left me an evil review was the victim of an overly drawn out debate.

Warning- has not been edited completely and I am in a serious need of a beta that will actually stick with me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Evening was fast approaching as the sun slowly set over the bloody battlefield below. The last rays of light seemed to cast an orange glow over the blood stained field as the shadows silently won the fight for dominance.

Standing on a small hill overlooking the carnage below, a tall black haired boy stood gasping raggedly for breath as he tried to keep from collapsing from physical and magical exhaustion. He had been firing powerful spells and dodging for nearly eight hours straight as he fought to defend his friends and stay alive.

Harry Potter's two best friends stood off to the side as they cared for the fallen fighters with Mrs. Weasley in a makeshift trench. They had wanted to be fighting next to their best friend but due to a slashing curse across Ron's back Hermione had decided to stay and assist with healing the injured and making sure that Ron did not sneak back out to fight again. The elder Weasley twins had practically dominated a majority of the fights near the beginning with their WWW items but had since run out of supplies. They were now actively searching for their sister Ginny as they fought any stray deatheaters in their way.

A couple of hours earlier a group of death eaters had dragged Ginny through the defenses and had since disappeared. Mad Eye Moody had sadly confessed that he had blown the group up before he had known of her whereabouts. Where the group had been no one knew now as Moody had been killed mere moments later by one of Voldemort's sniper wizards.

Neville was locked in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange as he began to truly show how much everyone had underestimated him. Spewing a string of hexes and curses at the mad woman, he was able to break past her defenses with a severing charm and end it as he decapitated her in a spectacular move.

Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light, one of the three strongest wizards alive apart from Voldemort and Harry Potter, and the defeater of Grindewald had been cursed by Voldemort to a near catatonic state and now lay in a heap of wildly colored robes.

Out of nearly three hundred strong aurors and order members that morning, they were down to merely a dozen fighters. While Lord Voldemort's troops had suffered many casualties it did not even put a large dent in his full army.

Unnoticed by all, the body of a mangled death eater was flopped over as a figure shakily climbed out and raised their wand towards the small hill where Harry stood.

As this was happening, the evil self proclaimed lord himself was waltzing over towards Harry with a satisfied smirk across his pale snakelike features. Seeing the impending danger that their friend and student was in, Professor McGonagall and Snape vainly rushed to stand between the only hope that the wizarding world had and the evil tyrant. It was a valiant effort, but they were to far away to make it in time.

"For too long you have been a thorn in my ssside, Potter. Sssay hello to your dead parentsss and friendsss, Avada Kadava!"

Just as the curse was about to hit the weary Gryffindore, an object shot out of seemingly nowhere and collided with the curse. The item exploded spraying everyone nearby with the splintered remains of an old chair.

Everyone that was nearby froze as they saw the chair explode, whipping their heads toward where the furniture had come from they saw a site that lightened some hearts but filled others with even more hate.

A single figure stood with long dark red hair flying madly around as a bloody and bruised arm held a wand aimed directly at the dark lord's heart. Ginny Weasley was barely able to stand from her injuries but her wand did not waiver as she glared hatefully at the older version of the boy that had haunted her dreams since she was eleven.

Harry stood rooted in shock as he watched Ginny stand defiantly up to the living reincarnation of her deepest and darkest fear. No fear crossed her face, just pure and utter loathing at the highest level.

"Interfering wench, I know jussst what to do with you. REALMIKISM!" Pointing his wand at Ginny, Voldemort spun it in a complicated manner as a bright yellow and orange spell burst from the tip. In his anger, the tyrant had put too much force behind the curse causing it to enlarge to an impossible size as it quickly ate up the ground between him and the battered teenage girl.

Seeing the unknown spell raced towards Ginny, Harry did the unthinkable; running faster than he ever had before, he grabbed Ginny around the waist and dragged her to the ground. Unfortunately, the curse was too large to avoid by ducking. As the spell hit them, Harry pulled Ginny tightly against his chest as they screamed in fear and pain.

In an instant it was all over. All that remained of the spot where the two had stood was a five foot crater. Flames and thick black smoke curled up the sides as the remaining survivors ran over. There was no sign of life, neither was there sign of bodies either. Anything that was within that area had been blasted to oblivion.

Mrs. Weasley began to scream hysterically as she fell to the ground. Ron and Hermione stood holding each other up the best that they could as they wept uncontrollably. Everyone else stood looking over the edge with tears rolling down their cheeks or standing stock still, unable to admit the truth. All hope was lost. The prophesy had come true, but not to their advantage and two innocent teenagers were now dead within the blink of an eye.

Slowly attention was shifted from the smoking crater as an evil cackle filled the air. Voldemort stood with a look of glee upon his serpentine face as his eyes glowed a deep crimson red.

"Your sssavior isss lossst to you, that ridiculousss prophesssy hasss finally come about and to my favor no lessss. The world isss mine, and I ssshall rule it as I am meant to. Bow to me or I ssshall ssstrike you down where you stand." The self proclaimed dark lord hissed as his followers began to surround the surviving group.

All tears forgotten for a moment, Ron and Hermione traded glances quickly and in that split second both agreed silently to die fighting against this mad man if that was what it would take to rid the world of him. Harry and Ginny's lives would not be in waste, they would make sure of that.

"Retreat… Retreat now!" Ron roared as he glared towards the stunned survivors.

Without a second thought, everyone used the emergency portkeys they had been given earlier but not before taking as many of their wounded or dead comrades with them that they could. Within the course of a few seconds, all that remained on the bloody battlefield were the bodies of the dead, the remaining deatheaters, and a pleased but annoyed Lord Voldemort.

"Run away, that'sss right, run away. Your time will come sssoon enough. "Voldemort hissed in an eerie tone. With a smile on his face that would terrify the strongest deatheater for the rest of their life, he slowly turned and motioned his remaining inner circle forward. "Tonight we celebrate our victory, the war isss won. We ssshall consssider our new optionsss tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As that night grew to a close, the remaining order members had gathered outside of the Hogwarts infirmary for news of Dumbledore's condition. After nearly four hours of waiting, a weary and sullen Madame Pomfrey appeared, making everyone jump to their feet in anticipation.

"I am afraid that the headmaster may not recover, his injuries are quite severe especially for someone of his age. He will have full use of his mind, but his body is paralyzed from his neck down. Over time, he may regain the use of his limbs, but for now we must wait." After finishing her synopsis, her shoulders began to shake as her tears began to fall freely. After her uncharacteristic breakdown, she ran into her office and slammed the door shut.

The group slumped in their seats, with a look of defeat clearly etched in their eyes. The two saviors of the world where gone, one by death and one by his own injuries. So many had been lost that night, but the loss of the two younger members was the hardest to accept.

Watching the people that he had always looked up too giving up hope like this was more than Ron could take. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gathered his courage and forced his swelling emotions to the back of his mind. Standing up suddenly, he turned to an emotionless and defeated group as the sound of the chair hitting the floor made them look up.

"ENOUGH! Are you going to sit here and wait for Voldemort to claim you? Are you so willing to just accept the fact that he will torture and kill your families and there is nothing that you can do? You people make me sick! I understand now, I understand exactly how Harry felt now. Everyone is always looking up to someone else to do the dirty work for them without taking action to protect it themselves. All we need to beat this is for everyone to stop sitting on their asses and do something about it. We need to combine our strengths against him. The war is not won by a long shot, just the battle. Well, I for one am not going to accept this, I will fight to the death to protect my family and friends from this monster." Ron bellowed, his face red with anger and a strength that had not been there before.

Hermione looked up in pride as she watched the fiery redhead take on the entire Order of the Phoenix. Standing up, she grabbed his hand with her own and squeezed.

"Ron is right, we still have a chance to do something about this. We may have lost our friends and family tonight, but we will lose more if we sit back and do nothing. Voldemort will actually win, if we give up our hopes. Think of your families, are they worth it, are they worth enough to you to fight for? Now think of the person sitting right next to you. LOOK AT THEM!" At Hermione's angry command, everyone jumped in their seats but obediently turned to their neighbor. "Everyone in this room has someone or something worth fighting for, as do the innocent people outside of these walls. Harry had no family left, He lost his parents, Sirius, and just tonight he lost Remus and possibly Dumbledore. But that did not stop him, no matter how many he lost, he considered everyone worth fighting for. He… he died trying to protect one of us at the cost of his own life. Don't let the lives that have been taken be in vain. Would Harry want us to give up? Would Dumbledore and Remus? Would Ginny?"

The room was silent as everyone gaped at the last survivors of the golden trio as Hermione collapsed in tears into Ron's arms. Slowly people began to gather around the two Gryffindors as they gave their support.


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate seventh year fiction. "The Half-Blood Prince" did not happen in this timeline, just a lot of the same guerilla warfare that Voldie and his cronies are famous for. This is a crossover with the anime Slayers as well as an alternate universe from the fifth year on. This story has humor, action, tragedy, suspense, romance, and other stuff so enjoy. If you like this story please leave a review, if you don't like it or have a suggestion please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. The last person who left me an evil review was the victim of an overly drawn out debate.

Warning- has not been edited completely and I am in a serious need of a beta that will actually stick with me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Ron and Hermione were mourning the loss of their best friend and sister, a dimension away an explosion deep within a dark forest sent creatures of all sizes scurrying for cover. Only a small band of friends remained where their campsite had been moments before the crater appeared before them.

As the smoke and the strange tendrils of magic faded away, a short and rather flat chested red headed girl approached the huddled forms within. A ball of fire rested in her open palm, ready to be thrown at a moments notice if anything should go wrong. Clearing the lingering smoke away with a few swipes of her hand, she gasped as she caught sight of a small red headed girl held tightly in the arms of a tall black haired boy. Both were covered from head to toe with blood from various cuts and gashes on their bodies. A strange magic seemed to linger over the two teenagers reeking of a dark and terrifying power. Something that Lina Inverse had not sensed for many years now.

"Shabrinnigdo."

At the mention of the notorious dark lord, Gourry rushed up beside her with his sword of light ready to strike at a moments notice. He knew that the name of this being always seemed to illicit a feeling of worry and unease among his friends, but he couldn't remember why for the life of him even thought everyone repeatedly told him he was there when they fought him.

Behind the two friends, a blue chimera and a short black haired girl had their own spells ready to fire. The only other member was immersed in the shadows of a tall tree, a suspicious glint in the partially opened violet eye his only emotion.

Raising his head slightly, the boy looked up from the center of the crater to see a group of strangely dressed people holding what seemed like balls of fire in their hands while another held a sword made entirely of light.

"Uh…Hello?" Harry ventured bravely, at the same time trying to pull Ginny behind him for protection.

"Who are you, and what right do you feel you have interrupting an innocent girl's dinner?" Lina demanded harshly, if she wasn't going to be able to eat then she certainly wasn't going to give these strangers a break. She never noticed her companions roll their eyes behind her in embarrassment.

By now Ginny had pushed away from Harry and gotten to her feet with her hands on her hips. All pain and weariness forgotten as her anger rose toward this strange girl who had the audacity to accuse them of something as meaningless as a meal over the current situation around her. Harry was suddenly reminded why you do not mess with a Weasley woman as he watched Ginny begin to channel her mother's fearsome temper.

"Excuse me? We did not purposely land here to disturb your precious dinner. The last thing I remember is being hit by a curse from V-Voldemort, and then I had the misfortune of having to see a skinny, flat-chested little kid with absolutely no manners what so ever try and yell at me about disturbing her precious dinner. Now if you don't mind, I would like to know exactly where the bloody hell we are right now!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Lina's face went several shades darker than her hair and her eyes squinted dangerously before all hell broke loose. While Lina and Ginny were screaming at each other, Harry had climbed up the side of the crater and was now standing near the others. The sight of Lina creating a larger fireball to throw instantly gained everyone's attention as Ginny raised her wand ready to strike.

"That's it! Why does everyone think that they have to insult my size, I'm still a growing girl!" Lina screamed as her fangs popped out of the corners of her mouth.

"Your nineteen, Lina." Zelgadis deadpanned

Lina either didn't hear him or she was too engrossed in her fight to care, which was unfortunate for everyone there.

"Fireball!"

"Protego Maximus!"

"Stupify!"

About halfway between Lina and Ginny, the gigantic fireball seemed to hit a solid wall that seemed to pulse a bluish green color as the flames licked along the edges seeking entrance.

As Lina glared at the remnants of her failed fireball, the rest of the party turned to see the black haired boy with his wand out as well. His emerald green eyes still held a steady gaze on where the blue wall had been.

Stepping forward, Zelgadis took command as he turned to Gourry.

"Gourry, you know what to do." At the blank look on the blond swordsman's face, he sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples. "Do anything you can to calm Lina down, okay?"

Gourry straightened and answered in an affirmative nod before taking a deep breath and picking up a stray cooked fish from what was left of the fire pit. Striding over to the fuming sorceress, he passed the fish under her nose and leapt away as she snatched it from his grasp.

"Alright, while Lina is preoccupied, how about you two tell us exactly how you two ended up here and why you are such a mess." Zelgadis inquired once he was sure that Lina was busy with the steady flow of fish from Gourry.

Harry finished helping Ginny up the steep incline before turning to the chimera thoughtfully. "I don't really know where we are now, but before we appeared here we were fighting a dark lord named Lord Voldemort. He had sent a curse at Ginny so I pulled her down, unfortunately it hit us both. Other than that I don't know any more than you do."

Zelgadis grunted in suspicion, but was shoved aside as Amelia stepped forward with a kind smile on her face.

"Ignore him, he's always like that. My name is Amelia, the Chimera here is Zelgadis, and the one hiding in the shadows is Xelloss." She sweat dropped as she turned to introduce Lina and Gourry. Both of them were now tugging on the ends of a large fish trying to pull it away from the other. Turning back to the two amused friends she sighed deeply before continuing. "You have already met Lina; unfortunately, she is usually like that. The long blond haired man is Gourry, although if you want to ask something intelligent I wouldn't go to him."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other before Ginny stepped forward. "Um…Well, my name is Ginny Weasley, and my friend is Harry Potter. We're sorry that you campsite was destroyed, but we really didn't have any control over what was going on."

After the introductions were over, the rest of the night passed a bit easier as everyone got to know each other better after Harry and Ginny were healed with Amelia and Zelgadis's magic. The only drawback was when Lina and Gourry joined them a bit later, but there was no need to worry. Once the first couple of awkward moments had passed as Line threatened to dragonslave them until they explained why they reeked of Shabrinigdo, Ginny and Lina decided to put their differences away and found that they were more alike than they thought, much to the horror of Lina's friends.

Harry on the other hand got along splendidly with Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry. The two men reminded him a bit of his friends back home, but Amelia was unique in her own personality. Zelgadis was intelligent and rational, while Gourry was quicker to action than thinking anything through. Xelloss was friendly enough, but Harry sensed a darkness within that he wasn't completely comfortable with. Lina, well, Lina reminded him of the dark side of Ginny in a food obsessed and violent sort of way.


End file.
